We Stick Together
by qt-fairy
Summary: -Harry Potter AU- Hermione is not only a Ravenclaw, but also the daughter of the Dark Lord, and her mother is Japanese. This is her life as one of the Hogwarts minority races and her adventures through all seven books (and possibly further). Will become a Dramione later on.
1. Prologue

She was only two when her life changed forever. She remember her mom packing up all their clothes, and speaking to herself in their native language, about how they needed to leave that second. Her mother kept glancing at the door every ten second, her black slanted eyes narrowing as if trying to help her see outside. Grabbing everything in hands reach, she would stuff it into her extendable bag with carelessness; something her father would have surely scolded his wife for if he saw... speaking of which. the two year old tilted her head in confusion and spoke in her tiny voice " **where is papa?** " She knew he left to go on a big mission, but he should be back, he promised to read her one of her favorite stories in The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Her mother stopped instantly and turned around quickly, causing her pin straight long black hair to whipping over her shoulder. She glanced down at her daughter and let out a heavy sigh, she picked up the two year old and held her tightly in her arms, running her fingers through the little ones similar black hair that managed to already be down to her waist. " **Your father did not make it in his mission Hotaru... the Potter's brat managed to cause great harm to him, we have to leave now** " " **But why?** ", " **because it is not safe for us here in England anymore** ", " **Why is that?** ", " **Because your father has enemies who want to hurt us too.** " Little Hotaru puffed out her chubby little cheeks and clenched her tiny fists on her mothers blouse, still wanting answers " ** _WHY!?_** " Her mother sighed and looked her child in her eyes and said in a dangerous tone that little Hotaru never heard her use before " **Hotaru Hermione Riddle, you will not ask anymore questions, we are leaving and going to be living back home in Japan until everything is safe, until** ** _YOU_** **are safe, do you understand me?** " The little girl could only nod slowly as tears began to out of her eyes and over her chubby little cheeks, her mother set her back down on the ground and went back to packing the extendable bag thinking over everything once they went to Japan. Japan's magical community was just as large as England's, if not bigger, but there was no 'dark or light' it was all grey, just like the skies often where, this was their best option, not only where they safe from the Aurors, they would at least have family to be around and offer a shoulder to cry on, and it would be an opportunity Hotaru to learn more about her own culture on her mothers side, outside of recollections and stories she has been told. Meanwhile , little Hotaru begrudgingly walked to her room, and grabbed a few thing she wanted to keep with her, she may be only two, but she still understood to pack light, and her toys would only take up space, she could get new ones in Japan. She grabbed her security blanket off the floor, where she carelessly discarded it when she climbed out of bed when she first heard her mother banging about in the living room, putting it over her head and wrapping it around her body. She then climbed on her small toddler bed and grabbed her stuffed duck her father had given her for birthday almost a month ago, she hugged it close to her tiny body and sniffed, it still smelled like him. Finally she went over to her tiny bookshelf, grabbing the book that was originally promised to be read to her that night, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. She moved the stuffed duck to the crook her her arm and held the book with both hands she looked at the cover and let a tear slide off onto it. She looked around the room once more, letting memories of the time her father sat in here with her, reading to her, sitting with her on the ground and playing tea party every time she demanded, and teaching her magic, all come rushing to her in a few seconds and she hung her head in defeat. She walked back to the living room where her mother was finishing packing, and looked up at the tiny girl. She held such sorrow in her eyes seeing her daughter only having a few things she wanted, in her arms. She grabbed the book from her and added it into the bag, throwing the bag over her shoulder, she picked up her daughter in her arms and moved her bangs out of her face, kissing her forehead " **I am so sorry Hotaru, but we must stay safe, I won't have** ** _them_** **take you from me** ". She gave one more look around and grabbed her international portkey that her husband insisted she have 'just in case'. She let a single tear slide down her cheek and activated it, leaving England for her home country, with Hotaru Hermione Riddle in her arms... No one ever saw the wife or daughter of Lord Voldemort for the next 9 years.


	2. Authors note

Okay, I am sorry I did not introduce any of this in the prologue, but I did not want to ruin any of it, being that this is my FIRST ever fanfic.

In this story, Hermione is half Japanese and half english, her father is Lord Voldemort, but in this story, in the privacy of home, he will be referred to as Tom Riddle. Hermione is NOT her first name, it is her middle, and she will only go by it with people whom she is not close with (i.e. teachers, students from other houses, shop workers, ect.)

This story will eventually be a dramione, but being that it will take place when she is 11, it will not be a romance from the start, heck, I am thinking of make them barely friends to start off... maybe acquaintances though.

When a character is speaking Japanese, it **will be bold**  
When a character is thinking, it _will be italic_  
When a character is speaking parseltongue, it _**will be bold**_ _ **and**_ _ **italic**_

Next official chapter will be posted momentarily, I just needed to put this in as a filler, so no one is confused.

P.S. I will be posting pictures up of what I will have Hermione looking like eventually, so you can get a idea of what I have going on with her looks :D


End file.
